Welcome To Twilight Town A Kingdom Hearts Fan Story
by zazzel
Summary: Mark is a young boy who loves Disney and anime. he one day had gotten "Kingdom Hearts" witch is supposedly a Disney mashup with Anime. when he started to play it... he got a strange feeling towards the main character... Sora.. this is a real world X Kingdom hearts crossover. so, i have a wattpad account by the name Zazzel109. i just moved it here. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The area is dark.

Nothing but darkness.

...

But out of the darkness, shines a light. And in that light... shows up a boy. A boy with spiky hair. A boy with a giant Key in his hand.

Is that your crush Mark?

Mark starts to walk towards the boy, only to be met with 3 stands. One with a sword, one with a staff, and one with a shield. The boy with the key, walked into a door and left.

You must pick one.

Chose wisely Mark.

Take your time...

... Don't be afraid.

Mark walks up to the Shield.

The shield. The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends.

A shield to repel all.

Is this the power you want?

Mark chose it.

Now, what power will you give up in exchange?

Mark looked at both the Sword and the staff.

Mark walked over to the sword.

The power of the warrior. Incredible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.

Is this the power you want to give up Mark?

Mark gave up the sword.

Hold on Mark. The door won't open just yet.

A few more questions need to be asked.

Near by where the weapons where, showed up a young boy with black hair, a young boy with cat ears, and young boy with a clock.

Go to them and talk to them Mark.

Mark walked up to the boy with cat ears.

"What's more important to you?" He asked. "Saving a loved one, even tho you know you can die, or saving yourself frist?"

Mark chose saving a loved one.

He walked over to the guy with the watch.

"What's are you scared of? Getting lost in time, or causing a paradox?"

Mark chose causing a paradox.

Then he walked over to the guy with the dark hair. He evilly looked at Mark.

"What are you scared of?" He asked. "Losing a loved one, or dying for a loved one?"

Mark chose losing a loved one.

Mark:

You are scared to lose a friend

You are scared to cause paradoxes

You are scared to lose a loved one

The door will be open soon.

A door showed up.

Enter it Mark.

...But don't be afraid...

Mark enters it.

But through that door...

Lead Mark to a area of black. Mark felt terrified. He felt like he knows this... but more of how and why he knows. He was feeling all these feelings, and he just wanted to shake them off...

...but then the ground started to shake.

Mark kept his balance, but then right in front of him..

Came out of the ground-

Was a giant monster.

The monster was pitch black, and had a glowing white letter " "D" on it's chest. The monster was the size of a 4 story house.

Mark thought he was done for, but when he thought all hope was lost-

He felt something in his had.

It was a strange weapon.

It looked some what like a key, but it looked very steampunk.

Mark took no time to realize that this was his weapon to destroy this monster.

Mark started to hit it, and it was taking damage.

After a few more hits and doges, the monster was defeated.

Before Mark could even move-

The same door showed up.

Mark went trough. Now this was Mark's chance.

He went trough, and when he went trough, he saw bright light.

A beautiful adventure mixed with a few dozen emotions awaits you young Mark.

Savor every second of your adventure.

And never forget it.

Have you ever had a crush~?

Was that crush not real?

Not real, as in a animated character?

Have you ever wanted to visit that crush? And would do anything to my them real?

Welcome to Twilight Town

"Hey, i kinda feel like i should get mark something-"

"Hm? What you mean? Like a gift?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we are in Walmart David, there is lot of things, like what does he like?"

"Well he really loves Disney, and he's just starting to like Anime." David said as him and his friend where nearing the video games. "And he's also into video games." David said. "Well, maybe get a game for him?" His friend asked. "You say he's a fan of Disney and Anime- Kingdom Hearts may be a game for him" David's friend suggested. David looked at him. "Kingdom hearts-?" He asked confused.

"Yeah- uh- how you don't know it- it's a anime and Disney mash up- best game in the world!"

David looked confused. "Anime and Disney- how does that work-"

"Oh trust me- it does- and not only that it's anime- but it's Final Fantasy!"

David and his friends went into the game department.

They got kingdom hearts, 2.5

There was no 1.5

"I really hope Mark loves it-" David said.

David bought the game, and arrived back home to mark.

"Hey Mark! I got you a gift!" David said. "A gift? But it's not Christmas, or my birthday!" Mark exclaimed. "So? I just wanted to get my littel brother something!" David said hugging his brother. Mark smiled. "OK what is it?" Mark asked exited. David got out the game out the bag. "Kingdom hearts 2.5" Mark asked. "Ya...I don't know what it is...but since you like Disney and anime, I thought maybe you will like it." David said. Mark quickly took the game, then he noticed that "anime characters" where in it. "Is this an anime crossover with Disney" Mark thought to himself. Mark really loves anime, mostly studio Ghilibi. He was wondering how that'll go with Disney.

Mark put the the game in the disc slot, and started the game. Then the music played, and Mark already enjoyed the music. He then got to control a guy called "Roxas"

(Time skip to when Roxas says "looks like my summer vacation is over"...I know I'm crying too)

"Looks like my summer vacation is over..." Roxas said. Mark was getting really attached to this character, and he was sad to see him...just die...but then a character want Mark never seen before came on screen. Then Mark felt a strange emotion. "What is this felling?" Mark asked himself. "Wait...I have a crush on this guy!? But it's a animated character! How!?"

Mark later realized that this character's name is Sora. Mark only had his crush feelings for Sora grew stronger.

Mark was getting pretty good at his game. But this one level was really hard for him. It was a Demyx boss level, the second one. Mark already died about 20 times. "I can't take this boss anymore!" Mark screamed out loud. "Your just bad a video games Mark!" Teased his brother David. "Am not!" Mark yelled. David laughed, And Mark sighed. Mark continued to fight Demyx, and he funny beater him. "YES!" Mark cried in relief.

"You beat him?" David asked. Mark nodded happily. The game loaded, and after the fight was heartless swarm. He got to the end them died, and then he realized he had to do the Demyx boss all over again "WHAT!? WHAT FOOL WOULDN'T PUT A SAVE POINT AFTER A HUGE BOSS BATTLE?!" Screamed Mark. Mark tried to beat Demyx again, but then the game froze. "Oh great!" Mark said sarcastically. "

"You OK Mark? I heard you scream" David asked concerned. "I'm fine." Mark said annoyed. He turned off the PS4 buy unplugging the cord, he did not know how to safely turn if off by holding down the power button. When he plugged it back in, and started it back, he noticed that all the save files where gone. "WHAT!? NO!" Mark screamed. David came out the room looking worried. "You ok Mark?" He asked with concern in his eyes. Mark showed him what happened. "Whoa...that's weird" David said. "Well I'm pretty sure you will get back to the place you left off by the time I get back."

"Where are you going?" Mark asked. "I'm going to get some eggs and some other stuff." Mark said buy to him and David left.

Mark was still pretty pissed about what happened, and he decided he played enough for one day, and he was getting pretty tried. Mostly because it was getting late. He got up, and left the PS4. He went to brush his teeth. He got his kingdom hearts toothbrush, and started to brush is teeth. Ever since he had a crush on Sora, he wanted everything to be of Sora. His school note book, his pens, even his actual tooth brush, and also he has a lot of Sora figures all over his room. His brother does not really know about Mark's crush on Sora, so to him it looks like Mark is acting childish by making everything in his life about kingdom hearts.

He normally teases him about it, and so does the kids in his class. And by that, that means ALL the kids. None of the kids even know what kingdom hearts is, and most of them bully Mark for liking something that is Disney. But Mark try not to let those bullys get to him.

While he was brushing, he was thinking of Sora. "Why is he so cute-" Mark said to himself. He was actually blushing to him self, and he saw in the mirror that his face was all red.

Then he heard a static sound coming from the T.V.

Mark froze, then spit out the toothpaste. "What the-" he said. then looked out the door.

The T.V. was on, but was showing some kind of static.

"...what-" Mark said.

Mark left the bathroom, and walked up to the T.V.

Then the lights flickered, which made Mark jump a little.

"...this is a little creepy-" Mark said. The TV was all filled with static, and then the TV screen flickered a little.

Then the T.V. and all the lights turned off, flooding the room in darkness.

Mark was getting scared now.

Mark slowly walked up to the T.V.

Then-

The T.V truned on, and the Ps4 was showing.

Mark just stared at it. Somthing was not right. He was sure of it. Then he saw somthing that sent shivers dowm his spine.

The ps4 was unplugged.

Then the ps4 started to make a start up sound. A sound that sounded like a jet turbine.

Mark jumped back shocked "what the frick!?" Mark yelled.

The ps4 fan started to spin extremely fast-

And then the unthinkable happened.

A purple portal opened in front of Mark.

"WHAT THE!?"

The portal started to suck everything in. Mark grabbed on the sofa and was holding on for dear life, but he accidentally let go-

And got sucked into the portal


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was laying unconscious on the ground. He slowly started to get up. "What happened?" Mark asked himself. He got up, and his head was hurting slightly. He started to walk, but then he fell over. "Ow-" he said. He got up again, and tried to walk again, and got back his balance. He saw a barrier that protected you from falling into a valley. Down the valley where houses, and a train line than ran through. A train passed. Mark was looking at it.

Mark had always like trains, and kids at school would always bully him for it, just like how he gets bullied for liking Disney. He was having theses thought moving through his head, and then he realized he forgot he was somewhere other than home. "Wait...where am I? Is this a dream?" He asked him self. "This place looks familiar" he said as he looked at the trains

He turned around and saw a train station. "Guess that's where you can get the train." He said. Then Mark looked up and saw a clock tower. "That clock tower...it looks...familiar" he said. "It looks like the bell tower from twilight tow.." Then it all came at Mark at once, the PS4 save files disappearing, the PS4 making a weird sound, and the portal. "Wait...no..no...It can't be..." Mark said starring at the tower. "I'M IN MY VIDEO GAME?!"

Mark was felling a little dizzy. "A-am i dreaming?!" Mark slapped himself in the face. "OW!" he yelled when he felt the pain. Now Mark realized that this was real, somehow. "How am I going to get back home!?" Mark looked to his left and saw a path. "Wait...so I'm in twilight town?" Mark said to himself. "I..this.. this can't be true" Mark walked over to a path, and went down it.

Mark then walked into a familer place. The sandlot.. He walked though, still really dazed, then he heard some one say something. And it startled him. "Who are you- and why are you here-" it said. Mark turned around, and nearly had a heart attack. Sifer was right up in his face. "S-S-SIFER?!" Mark yelled out. Mark sure was not expecting to run into any of the actual characters. And Sifer looked just like how he does in the game.

"Yes I'm Sifer...how do you know my name?" Sifer asked. Mark did not know how to answer. "Ya how do you know his name y'know" some one else said. Mark turned around and saw Rai behind him. "AHHHH!" Mark screamed. Rai got startled from Mark's sudden scream. It was to much for Mark to handle, and he took off running. Sifer and Rai just stared at Mark running away screaming.

"Who was he y'know?" Rai asked Sifer. "Don't know...but he is clearly an outsider." Sifer said.

Mark kept out running seeing familiar places from the game. Mark was freaking out extreme.

_This can't be real!_  
_This can't be real!_

_I'm dreaming!_

All of those thoughts where racing trough his head. How could this _even _be real?

He kept on running, but then-

"OOOF!" then there was a loud crash.

Mark had turned on a corner, and either slammed into someone or something.

Then Mark heard a familiar voice. "I'm so sorry! I should start to look where I am going!"

It was person.

The person helped Mark up. "Thank you...-" Mark got a full face view of who helped him up. And Mark's eyes went basically wider than a anime charachter's eyes.

The person who Mark had slammed into...-

Was sora. 

Sora stood there, looking into Mark's eyes. "..um? You ok?" He asked. "...S-Sora...?" Mark said weekly, then fell backwards, then was knocked out.

Sora just stood there. "U-um? I-" Sora didn't know what to say. He was wondering how this guy knew his name.

He looked down at Mark. "Did he faint?" Sora asked him self. He looked around, and picked Mark up bridal style. Sora looked at Mark's face. "He looks...weird-" he said to him self. "Why does he look like one of the people from Port Royal?" He carried him to the usual spot. "Pence would know what to do"

Sure enough, pence was alone in the usual spot. "Hey pence, this guy just randomly fainted." Sora said. Pence took a look at him. "Oh?" Pence said as he saw Sora walk in carrying Mark "Set him on the coach, and put his head on a pillow." Pence said. Sora did that. "Do you know why he fainted?" Pence asked. "No..he just took a look at me and he fainted" Sora said.

"Maybe he likes you" Pence teased. "W-what E-www!" Sora said blushing. Sora actually thought the guy looked a little cute, but he didn't want to tell pence that. "Let's hope he wakes up soon" Sora said. Pence nodded, and went to the sea salt ice cream shop to get some ice.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the truth

Sora was standing over Mark hoping that he would wake up soon. Pence came back with a small bag of ice. "I got this from the ice cream shop, I'll wrap it in a towel at put it on his head" pence said.

Just about then, someone walked in the usual spot. It was Hayner. He then walked over to Sora and Pence "Hey Sora! Hey pence, uh, who's that?" Hayner asked looking at Mark on the couch. "I don't know...he fainted when he saw Sora earlier." Pence said. Hayner chuckled "Ha ha, Mabey he is gay and likes Sora?" . Sora blushed slightly and tried to hide it. Sora took the towel, covered bag of ice then walked over to Mark to put it on his head. but then Hayner stopped him

"Hold on- that's not how you do it-" Hayner said taking the bag from Sora. "My mom does it this way-"

Sora rolled his eyes and walked away from Hayner. Hayner slowly put the ice on Mark's forhead, but when he did, Mark flew up, and his foread slammed into Hayner's forhead, kocking hayner onto the floor. "OWOF!" Hayner yelled as he fell on the floor. Pence tried so hard to hold in his laughter. Mark stared at Hayner on the floor. "H-..Hayner!?" Mark yelled. "What the heck man! You nearly killed me! And how do you even know my name!?" Hayner yelled. Pence got up and walked over to Mark.

"take it easy, you fainted, you should probuly rest a bit." Pence told him. Mark stared at pence. "P-Pence?!" Mark screamed. Hayber stared at Mark. "How do you know him? Hayner asked. "Yeah how do you even know our names?" Sora asked. Mark forgot Sora was there, and when he looked at Sora, his face instantly went Complelty red. "Um, I-I am..not.." Mark stammered. There was an awkward silence

"How about I just get some sea salt ice cream for all of us?" Pence said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded. Mark slowly nodded trying to work out in is head want is happening. Hayner went to get the ice cream with pence, and Sora stayed with Mark. Sora was still wondering why this kid knows everyone, even though they have not met before. But he could see that this guy was looking a bit streesed, so he didn't ask anyhing more, other than- "So, what's you name?" Sora asked. Mark looked at him blushing madly. "I'm..I'm Mark" Mark stammered. Mark's heart was racing fast.

"Um...where are you from?" Sora asked. Mark did not know what to say. should he tell him that he got sucked into his game somehow? or will that freak out everyone?

But Mark decided to tell Sora the truth, it might be his only way back to his home. "Um Sora?" Mark looked at Sora. Sora looked at Mark with concern. "Yes Mark?"

"Do you want to know why I know your names?" Mark asked. Sora slowly nodded his head. Mark took a deep breath. "In my world, you are in a video game called "kingdom hearts" I got here from from a portal showing up I front of my game console, and it sucked me in." Mark explained. Sora stared at Mark. "I'm... from a game?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "Yes-"

Sora didn't know what else to say.

Sora just asked-

"Um.. do you want to explore twilight town later?" He asked. Mark's face lit up a bit. "Yes!" He said happily. Just about then pence and Hayner came back with the sea salt ice cream. "Hey guys where in a video game in Mark's world!" Sora said excitedly. "Who's Mark?" Pence asked. Sora realized that they still did not know Mark's name. "I'm Mark" Mark said. Pence and Hayner realized that was Mark's name.

Just about then a young boy, with spiky blond hair walked in, it was sora's nobody, Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4 Making Friends

Mark was extremely shocked to see Roxas. "I thought you died?!" Mark yelled out. He has only reached to the part with the Demyx boss, so he didnt reach to the part where Roxas was living in sora's heart. Roxas looked st Mark with shocked expression. "W-what?" Roxas asked. "When did Roxas die? I don't remember him dying." Sora said. Roxas was a littel confused of what was happening. So Sora explained everything to him. "So in his world, where all in a video game?" Roxas asked. Sora and the rest nodded. "How-?" Roxas asked. Sora and the rest shrugged. Then Roxas eyes went wide.

"Wait, so you mean the game is based on our lives?!" Roxas said. "So that means you see when I'm in the shower!?"

"What no! I don't think so at least, it's a E rated game so that means nudity is not in it-" Mark said awkwardly. Hayner looked at him. "How many games are there of us?" Pence asked. "A lot-" Mark said. "I only have played the secound one"

"Wait-" Hayner said. "Why would you play the second game first, and not the first-?" He said. Sora kinda giggled a little. "I-i.. well, the store didn't have the first one in stock-" Mark told them. "Oh" Hayner said. "How many times i show up in the game?"

"I bet you show up like once" Pence joked. Hayner playfully punched his arm. "shut up! I must show up a least a few times!" Mark kind of chuckled. "Hayner shows up a lot in twilight town" Mark said. Hayner smiled at pence. "Told ya!' He said. Pence just playfully glared at him. Roxas was still confused. "so... are we not real?" he asked. mark shook his head. " well you wouldn't be here if you weren't." Roxas agreed.

"Hey, Mark if you could pick 3 favorite characters, who would they be?" Roxas asked. "Umm, it would be...Sora, Roxas, and Hayner." Roxas smiled. And Sora blushed. And Hayner had his mouth wide open. "I'm one of you favorite characters?!" He exclaimed. Mark smiled and nodded. "But I'm...I'm a minor character...right?" Hayner asked. "Yep, but your still one of my favorites" Mark said with a smile. hayner smiled back looking happy. "Who is the main character in the game?" Sora asked.

"The main character is you of course!" Mark said. Sora was shocked. "Well you are the person who can use the keyblade." Pence said. "I can use the keybalde to!" Roxas said folding his arms. Mark looked at roxas. "I think there might be one game based on you- forgot the name though. I always wanted to play it."

Roxas smiled. "Woah! I wanna play it to!"

Just about then, it sounded like there was crowd outside the back alley, and they all went to see what it was.

"What is going out there?" Pence said. "Let's find out" Hayner said. They all left the usual spot, and walked down the back alley, and at the top of the stairs that lead down to the sandlot, was Sifer struggling some one. "Sifer is always thinks he can we doesn't he?" Mark walkled out. "I ran into him earlier-"

"Its the struggle games, in the kingdom hearts game?" Roxas asked. Mark nodded "Yes they are, you can play as either Roxas or Sora, and you can go up ageist, Hayner, Sifer, and Sizter." Mark said. "wow thats cool" pence said. "does it counts scores? what's your high score?"

"oh, I beated them all with out losing"

Everyone stared in shock. "Wow! You would be great!" Sora said. "Well maybe, but I would actually have to practice, because I would actually have to be swinging a bat." Mark said. Sora nodded. "oh yeah... you'd actually be playing"

"Oh...I forgot about the ice cream! Let me get them out the fridge." Pence said. He went back inside the usual spot, and got the ice cream, one for each of them. Mark tried it, and his face lit up. "Wow it's...salty but sweet!" He said. "Hey that's just want my buddy Roxas right here told me when he first tried it!" A voice said. Mark turned around, and saw a tall lad, with fiery red spiky hair. mark looked scared.

Mark jumped back-

it was Axel

He had to fight Axel in the beginning of the game, so he thought Axel was a bad guy. axle looked at Mark concerned "Are you ok?" Axel asked. Mark gulped. "Your not evil?" Mark asked. "I'm..not evil..I'm not in the organization anymore." Axel told him. Sora told Axel the whole story about Mark playing a game about everyone. "You do know that the organization was not bad right? We where just looking for hearts because we don't have any" Axel said. "You...don't have a heart?" Mark asked. Axel looked at Mark sadly. "N-no. And neither does Roxas."

"And we don't exist. We are nobodies." Roxas said. Mark remembered that term. DIZ used it. He remembered about the hate that DIZ was giving to Roxas, and now he automatically hated him. "I remember that DIZ hated nobodies" Mark said. Roxas looked at him. "You all exist to me. I mean I can touch you, you laugh when your supposed to, and heck, you feel anger when you are supposed to. You two have more emotion than some of my friends who have hearts." Mark said. Roxas had tears in his eyes and so did Axel, and they both grabbed Mark for a hug. Mark was a littel startled by the sudden hug. "I-I can't breath." Mark said. Roxas and Axel let go off of Mark to let him catch his breath. Sora and Hayner giggled.

"That was a nice thing to say Mark" Roxas said smiling. Mark blushed. "Don't mention it" Mark said smiling.

Roxas said he had to go, and said he will see every one later. Mark said by to him, then a second later, Roxas came back. Or at least Mark thought it was Roxas. "Hello everyone!" He said. "Hello Ventus" Sora said. "Wait...that's not Roxas" Mark said confused. Sora smiled and told him about Ventus. "So Roxas was created from his heart?" Mark asked. Sora nodded. "basically his heart interfered" Mark looked lost. Sora giggled. "you'll understand later"

They all stayed at chat for a while, until it was getting near sun down, and Sora asked Mark if he wanted a tour of twilight town. Mark said yes, and they went on there tour.

"This place is actually more bigger than it is in the game." Mark said. "How's that" Sora said. "In the game, when you enter a new area, like how we just left the back alley, and into the sandlot, there would be a loading screen. Never touched those steps before in the game." Mark said. Sora nodded.

Both of them walked into the tram common. "This is the biggest area in the game besides sunset hill" Mark said. Sora got an idea. "You want to go to sunset hill and watch the sunset Mark?" Sora asked. "Yes I would love to!"

Both of them walked to the train station. And Mark's face lit up when he saw the train. Sora looked at him smiling. "Sorry, I just really like trains." Mark said. Sora smiled.

They paid for the train tickets, and then they got on the train, then went to sunset hill.


End file.
